


Interdimensional Knight

by HouseOfRain



Series: Interdimensonal Knight [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Violence, new to writing, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfRain/pseuds/HouseOfRain
Summary: Knight Friede is foced to run or be torn appart by overwhelming odds. Theres only one choice. But she has help.
Series: Interdimensonal Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949731





	Interdimensional Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of writing, so feed back is welcome. There will be spelling and grammatical mistakes and horrible, horrible pacing and writing.

Friede kept running, only ever taking glances backwards at her pursuers. Unsure of what the unsightly beasts were, just knowing they meant harm. Fortunately, she was quick, even in her half-plate armour which jingled and clunked with every beat of her boots. The growls would always grow close as if the beasts were upon her but just as she felt them reach out a doorway or tunnel would open before her although not always in a convenient place. Once again, the beasts grew close and on queue one of these doorways opened. An obsidian circle that looked to be painted onto the very fabric of the world, the first step through always felt like wading through waist deep water and chilled her heart but the next step she was free and running again the chill barely even registering seconds later, each of the doorway taking her somewhere else.

Just like any vagabond she kept moving, no place to rest or call her own. This doorway took her to a town by the looks if it, towers and homes intermingled with dotted dazzling lights in the windows of the dwellings but the wind whipping across her and flailing the cloth that clung between the half plate and belts was a fast reminder of the situation she found herself. Lamenting missing the chance to explore the places and worlds she saw, Friede kept running, a gap quickly approaching where she would have to jump. Without skipping a beat, boot after boot she mantled a small barrier and leaped giving all her faith into whatever reasoning made the doorways if she did not make the jump, but with only a second to even register the gap, she overestimated and cleared it before rolling to safety and with barely a tarry kept running. 

Friede was so very tired and huffed beneath her helmet, trying to breathe. In one motion she pulled it from her head and tossed the metal can away, her pony-tailed locks following her cloth in flailing. Unfortunately, her current world or realm provided the beasts with more avenues to follow and they began to catch up, a small pack now following from the right and beginning to match her pace. Looking forwards to the stone in front of her, another clearing approached and this one looked to big to make. With as deep a breath as she could the mantled a barrier again and leapt with all her might but barely made it halfway and began to plummet, the ground catching up with her but just before impact she was embraced by that brilliant obsidian light that cast the pearlescent light over her body and making her armour shiver. The chill set in once more around her heart before solid ground was under feet again. Almost tripping the knight was able to hold her balance and kept on going. 

Finally looking at her new world, it was even more interesting than the last or it would have been were it not the middle of a warzone. Barely able to take in the environment yet again, Friede heard those hungry growls and roars which only promised a painful death. With no choice then she ran between two opposing armies, sapphire and crimson blasts of heat streaking by her along with massive explosions that forced hard direction changes and pivots that had to be immediate. Hopefully, those beasts were having just as hard a time she thought. Everything was a blur, soldiers in white armour looked to be fighting scrawny metal-men with no way for someone to be inside them. A couple of each army yelled at her, but she was too focused, a head of her a series of those pearlescent portals appeared and disappeared in the smoke-converted sky. It looked like something was being dropped through each of them Deciding to follow the portal across the battlefield she ducked, dived dodged and wave through the advanced warfare she could hardly understand except the basics. Getting closer and closer with each step the portal looked to be transporting her sword which she had lost very early on having decided to ditch it for an easier time running. Perhaps it was time to strike back. 

Blast after blast dogged the battlefield, scream both from men and metal filling the air long with those coloured streaks of heat with buzzed her constantly. Before long, a lucky shot from one of the armies hit her squarely and took the knight down. Friede hit the floor in a lump and was winded from the fall as well as the sudden heat that bubbled through the half plate and burned her chest. Knowing she could barely stop Friede clambered onto a knee before being pounced by one of those aberrant beasts. It howled in her face, spewing spittle and its awful breath in her face, Friede tripped to pull back and punched at the scrawny things hide but was unable to shake it. It lunged down and bit at her armour, its jaw gaining an iron vice like grip of her left forearm. She yelped and repeatedly bashed the thing in its head with her free hand, but it was unrelenting in its effort. Fortunately, a couple of sapphire heat blasts struck the creature and it very quickly went limp, looking up to her saviour it was a trio of the white clad soldiers, their face obscured by a black glass plate. Friede nodded to the men all of whom nodded in return before carrying on with their duty, perhaps thinking they had just rescued a particularly odd looking Civilian. Regardless Friede got back to her and looked to where she had come from. A fair few of the beasts were still on her trail and that caused her to turn and sprint once more, kicking up dirt as she went. 

‘Have to get my sword back’ She thought as she cast her eyes to the sky and began looking for those mysterious openings, thankfully their purple light casted themselves nicely against the back smog of war. She was not far now and with a focused sprint she was able to make it to where they hovered. The lower portal disappeared and let the weapon drop from the sky before the higher one also faded from the fabric of this world. Planting itself blade first into the dirt with ease, her ever sharp blade was finally returned to her. For the first time today Friede allowed herself to smile and took off sprinting again, all those stops she had allowed the pack to easily catch up to her. Nipping her heals for the hundredth time today Friede thought she would be used to the feeling, but she wasn’t. Just then there was a short whine overheard and then a soft muffled thud somewhere behind her. The knight took a quick turn only for one of the beasts to pounce again. This time however with her sword returned she slashed back and easily broke past the hide of the beast and creating a massive gash from shoulder to stomach. Friede found the victory short lived however as an explosion enveloped the nearby beasts as well as her, the shockwave carrying her body through the air for a few feet before another doorway caught her this time, now deposited in a quiet field she hit the dirt with a thud and clang her the half plate on her chest rattled. Her armour was smoking from the heat and covered in soot but already she could hear the growling and quickly stood. One of the things had jumped through at her but Friede was able to sidestep and catch it with a wide swing, silencing the beast, turning her attention back to the portal as more were surely coming through from the noise that seemed to pour from the hole. But just as Friede was sure she should strike the doorway closed, all that was left was her smoking visage, the corpse of one of the foul fiend to have given chase and the quiet of the land she occupied now. 

The field was tall grass and was one of the only comforting things she had seen today. Green for as far as the eye could and quiet which was a nice change for her ears. Nearby was a tree which seemed to offer some shade, Friede called herself over and sat down, more fell really, against the trunk of this tree with her sword laying next to her. Blinking a few times, she never realised how tired she had become from running and quickly succumbed to a rest.


End file.
